


Love Injected.

by Elijr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijr/pseuds/Elijr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love Story for the ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Injected.

Harry loves Louis and Louis loves Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Larry Stylinson is real.


End file.
